darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
283
Julia takes Maggie to Eagle Hill Cemetery to help her bring back her memory. Synopsis Teaser : Hidden deep in the cliffs of Collinwood, the majestic, ancient rocks that separate the Earth from the sea, there is a tiny cove carved by a long ago sea. No one at Collinwood has seen it, and no one will ever see it for the Earth knows how to hide its secrets well. Sometimes men, too, must hide secrets. Even wage desperate battles in secret, if keeping that secret can mean the difference between death and survival. Unknown to the residents of Collinwood, such a battle is being waged far from its walls. And the cause of that battle, the object of a desperate secrecy, is a girl, long-supposed dead, but actually living, and still in great danger. At Windcliff Sanitarium, Dr. Julia Hoffman and Dr. Woodard are engaged in an argument over Maggie Evans' care. Woodard is frustrated over Julia's lack of communication, and she claims she has nothing new to report. He has the impression that she is avoiding him, and that she wants to keep the details of Maggie's case to herself. Act I Woodard continues to express how he dislikes how possessive and secretive Julia has become. Sam Evans and Joe Haskell are nipping at his heels for details about Maggie, and the strain of keeping her "death" a secret is beginning to tell on them. Julia, offended by Woodard's lack of confidence, suggests they all find another doctor to treat Maggie. Woodard apologizes; Julia accepts. She wonders aloud if the shock of recognition is the key to Maggie regaining her memory. Woodard goes ballistic when he realizes Julia suggests taking Maggie to Eagle Hill Cemetery. He lectures Julia on her "scientific detachment" and warns her against jeopardizing Maggie's sanity. Apologizing again, Woodard departs and, once he's gone, Julia prepares to take Maggie to the cemetery. Act II Meanwhile, at Collinwood, Victoria Winters is sitting in the drawing room listening to Josette's music box. She is broken from the trance the melody has on her by a knock at the door. It is Burke Devlin, who has taken off work early to offer her a trip to Bangor for dinner. Victoria is delighted to accept, and asks Burke if she might run an errand first. Today is a friend's birthday, and she wants to take fresh flowers to her grave on Eagle Hill. Burke is disturbed to learn it is Josette Collins' grave Victoria plans to visit. He rather rudely dismisses her impulse, but she invites him inside all the same and shows him the music box. Victoria plays it, confessing how near to Josette she feels whenever she hears the melody. Burke angrily shuts the lid, and berates Victoria for believing in the spooks and legends of Collinwood. He refuses to take her to Eagle Hill Cemetery, but Victoria is determined to go by herself is she has to. Burke reluctantly agrees to take her. Act III Having arrived at Eagle Hill, Julia leads a frightened Maggie through the gravestones. She encourages Maggie to look around and to try and remember. Nothing about the cemetery is familiar to Maggie, and she becomes increasingly agitated. However, the grave of Josette Collins grabs her attention. Before Julia can question her further about this, they hear Victoria's and Burke's voices approaching. The pair hurry away, but not before the two women are spotted in the distance by Victoria. Unable to believe her eyes, Victoria tells Burke she saw Maggie. Act IV Burke tries to convince Victoria it was only her imagination, and brings up the little girl Victoria saw at the costume party. Victoria begins to fret that she's losing her grip on reality. Meanwhile, Julia and Maggie wait outside the Collins Mausoleum until it is safe to leave the cemetery. Maggie's frightened reaction to the tomb makes it clear to Julia that her patient has a connection to it. She takes note of the name Collins, and the grave of Sarah, noting that Sarah is the same name as the girl Maggie mentioned earlier. Maggie begins to have a breakdown, screaming that she has to leave or else "he" will kill her. Julia soothes her, and takes Maggie back to Windcliff. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman → * ← Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Anthony George as Burke Devlin → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Alice Drummond as Nurse Jackson → Background information and notes Production * The "grass floor" of the Eagle Hill Cemetery is obviously carpeting, and it can be seen bunched up in places. Story * Josette's gravestone, which rests beside a clump of elm trees, states that she was born in 1800 and died in 1822. She was buried away from the rest of Collins family out of spite by Jeremiah Collins, who felt she deserted him when she committed suicide. A biography on Josette, seen in 52 claimed she was born in 1810 and died in 1834. Her birth and death dates will be adjusted again as she will be later seen to die in the year 1796. * TIMELINE: Day 101 takes place. Dr. Woodard hasn't heard from Julia in days. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow and light flare are seen behind Dr. Woodard in Julia's office. Also during this scene, at one point, when the camera focus switches from Julia to Dr. Woodard, the camera is aimed at Woodard's elbow, and quickly pans up to his face. * Maggie says she doesn't remember the name Collins; but even regressed to a child of eight, she would probably remember the Collins name, as she lives in Collinsport. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 283 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 283 - Role Playing0283